lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
QUANTUM ELECTRODYNAMICS review
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) March 7, 2018 Quantum electrodynamics (QED) is a field theory of the quantum physics that tries to explain the interaction of Einstein's quanta of fields with electrically charged matter within the theory of relativity and the quantum mechanics. It was developed after Einstein's incorrect explanation of the so-called photoelectric effect. Einstein in 1905 in his first paper was in a hurry to explain the very difficult problem of the photoelectric effect by introducing the wrong quanta of fields without mass. (Experiments reject fields). It is based also on the invalid theory of special relativity which was rejected by all experiments of the atomic and nuclear physics. (Experiments reject relativity). In fact, Planck in 1907 showed that his quanta of light because of their energy E = hν do have mass m = hν/c2 which confirm the gravitational properties of light predicted by Newton and confirmed by Soldner in 1801. In other words the Planck quantum hν/m = c2 in the correct explanation of the photoelectric effect contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase to the electron mass ΔΜ. That is, the increase of the electron mass in the quantum mechanics is due not to the relative motion of the electron with respect to an observer or to the fallacious Lorentz ether (invalid Lorentz transformations) but to the absorption of the quantum hν/m = c2. However since Bucherer in 1909 believed that he confirmed experimentally the theory of relativity, Dirac during the 1920s tried to incorporate the correct quantum mechanics of Schrodinger (1926) based on the Coulomb law (1785) with the invalid theory of special relativity based on wrong Maxwell's fields (1865) moving through a fallacious ether. (Invalid Maxwell's equations). Although the experiments of Michelson-Morley (1887) and the experiments of the Doppler effect rejected the Maxwellian ether and also the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement (1935) confirmed Newton's third law of instantaneous action and reaction, Feynman and Schwinger through the end of the 1940s developed the theory of the so-called quantum electrodynamics by using the fallacious idea that charged particles interact by emitting Einstein's wrong quanta of fields able to transmit electromagnetic forces. In general under the wrong fields of Faraday and of Maxwell which violate Newton's third law of instantaneous action and reaction (intensity and false field), Feynman believed incorrectly that in the electron-positron interaction an electric field could be produced by the electron or positron in terms of quanta of fields able to transmit the electric force. Under such a fallacious hypothesis the electric force between the electron and the positron was assumed to be an incorrect exchange force arising from the wrong exchange of hypothetical virtual photons, violating also the electric force of the Coulomb law acting at a distance. After this physics crisis M. Barone and F. Selleri organized the international conference “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) where I presented my discovery of dipole nature of photon. Especially I showed that under the applications of the laws of Coulomb and Ampere the wrong fields and the fallacious ether of Maxwell could be replaced by the dipolic photons having charges and mass like the electric dipoles moving in an inertial frame xyz with a velocity c of light. For example when an electric dipole of charges +q and -q moves at a velocity u perpendicular to the distance r between the charges using the Coulomb and the Ampere law with electric attraction Fe and magnetic repulsion Fm acting at a distance we may write Fe = Kq2 /r2 and Fm = kq2u2/r2 Since Weber in 1856 showed experimentally that K/k = c2 we get Fe/Fm = c2/u2 That is, for u = c the electric dipole becomes a dipolic photon with Fe = Fm. Here Fe and Fm operate also as force pairs in accordance with Newton's third law of instantaneous action and reaction. Unfortunately although all the experiments of atomic and nuclear phenomena reject fields and relativity today under the ifluence of relativity many physicists continue to believe that the false diagrams of Feynman are applied to all electromagnetic phenomena. For example in the “Quantum electrodynamics -Hyperphysics concepts” we read: “ The QED applies to all electromagnetic phenomena associated with charged fundamental particles such as electrons and positrons, and the associated phenomena such as pair production, electron-positron annihilation, Compton scattering , etc.” In fact, in the correct Compton effect the charges of a dipolic photon interact with the charge (-e) through the vectors Ey and Bz of the electric and magnetic intensity respectively as Ey(-e)dy = dW and Bz(-e) (dy/dt) = Fm or Bz(-e)dy = Fm = dp = cdm Then after Weber's experiments (1856) since Ey/Bz = c we get dW = dmc2 or hν/m = c2 Here one sees that this relationship, which resembles Einstein's famous equation, tells us that during the interaction, the quantum hν/m = c2 contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ. Therefore applying the two conservation laws of energy and mass I discovered the law of Photon-Matter Interaction given by hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 According to Newton's third law, a dipolic photon as it moves at the speed of light c operates with equal electrical and magnetic forces which appear at the same time. However during the photon-electron interaction the magnetic force Fm because of the velocity dy/dt should appear after the electric force Fe = Ey(-e). Hence, in order not to violate Newton's third law, the dy/dt speed should approach to zero under a contraction of dy and dilation of dt. Of course this discovery based on the applications of natural laws differs fundamentally from the wrong assumptions of Einstein.(Discovery of length contraction). In fact, takings the example of the electric force between the electron and the proton, Bohr in 1913 applying the Coulomb law showed that under the conservation law of energy the electric energy Δw = 13.6 eV of the electron-proton interaction turns to the energy hν = 13.6 of the emitting electron. In the same way Schrodinger in 1926 developed the quantum mechanics of his famous equations based on the wave nature of electrons. Moreover in my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2003) I showed that the mass defect Δm = Δw/c2 turns to the mass m = hν/c2 not only in the formation of deuteron but also in the formation of the hydrogen atom under the applications of electromagnetic forces acting at a distance. (Correct Bohr model). Historically, the concept of field was introduced by Faraday (1832), who tried to explain the magnetic force Fm of the induced electric current, when a coil moves with respect to a magnet. Especially, Faraday in order to explain his experiments of the induction law did not use the well-known vector of the magnetic intensity, B = Fm /qu, based on the Ampere law of instantaneous magnetic interaction, but his concept of false field. He imagined that the space surrounding the magnet and the coil was in a state of tension, like stretched rubber bands, violating Newton's third law of instantaneous action and reaction (confirmed later by the famous experiments of the Quantum Entanglement). Moreover Maxwell for developing his electromagnetic theory with self propagating fields complicated more the problem by introducing the invalid hypothesis that the induced current is due not to the magnetic force Fm of the Ampere law acting at a distance, but to a fallacious electric field E, which violates Newton's third law. Note that for the induced current due to the magnetic force, in the “Fundamentals of Electricity and Magnetism” (page 289) we read: “Faraday's law is a new principle of behavior which overlaps and is consistent with the law of the magnetic force on a moving charge”. That is, Maxwell's theory of fields violated not only Newton's third law of instantaneous action and reaction but also the fundamental law of the magnetic force. Note that before the years of Feynman's theory the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement (1935) confirmed Newton's third law of instantaneous action and reaction rejecting Maxwell's fields. Moreover Einstein himself in order to explain the gravitational properties of light predicted by Newton, in 1938 in his textbook “The evolution of physics” changed his previous ideas by writing that photons because of their energy do have mass m = hν/c2 . Especially on page 234 Einstein wrote: “A beam of light carries energy and energy has mass. But every inertial mass is attracted by the gravitational field, as inertial and gravitational masses are equivalent. A beam of light will bend in a gravitational field exactly as a body would if thrown horizontally with a velocity equal to that of light.” On the other hand although the experiments of Michelson-Morley (1887) and the experiments of the Doppler effect rejected Maxwell's ether, Einstein in his general relativity of 1915 reintroduced the Lorentz ether of Maxwell's fields. So under such inconsistencies of Einstein the physicists M. Barone and F. Selleri organized the international conference of 1993. Especially in the preface of the proceedings of the conference of 1993 M. Barone and F. Selleri wrote: “ Einstein himself after 1916 radically modified his previously negative attitude. For example in 1924 he wrote that according to special relativity, the ether remains still absolute because of its influence on the inertia of bodies.” Finally, after the experiment of French and Tessman (1963) showing the fallacy of Maxwell's fields, today it is well-known that in the phenomena of modern physics like the photoelectric effect ,the Bohr model, the electron-positron interaction, etc. the so-called Quantum electrodynamics is replaced by my discovery of the two basic laws of Photon-Matter Interaction and of Matter-Photon interaction given by hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 and Δw/Δm = hν/m = c2 For the discovery of both laws I applied the well-established laws of Coulomb and Ampere including electric and magnrtic forces acting at a distance in accordance with Newton's third law confirmed by the famous experiments of the Quantum Entanglement. In other words in the quantum physics the dipolic photons interact with charged particles under the applications of the basic laws of Coulomb and Ampere wich lead to the absorption of photons with mass under a length contraction and a time dilation. Category:Fundamental physics concepts